50 WAYS TO BREAK A NINTENDO SWITCH
Synopsis Plainrock124 destroys a Nintendo Switch in 50 different ways. Summary The video begins with King unboxing the switch and introducing the video. # Basic Drop - King drops it on the floor. # Basic Drop in Water - King drops it into the water. #Click - King gets annoyed that the click the Joy-Cons make isn’t the same click as the click in the logo. #Smash Bros? - King and Timmy sit down to watch Nintendo's E3 2017 Spotlight. Timmy cheers "Smash! Smash" but is disappointed when it is revealed to be Arms. The announcer mentions a heated competition on the Switch. Timmy once again hope that it's Smash Bros., but it's Splatoon 2 World Inkling Invitational. King tells Timmy not to do it unless it's actually announced. Despite this, Timmy keeps his hopes up, and this time it's Metroid Prime 4. Timmy cries and King says "WHAT DID I JUST SAY? SHUT THE F*CK UP!" Timmy apologizes, but says he spent the money just for Smash Bros, and worries it will never come out. King feels sympathetic, but Timmy keeps cheering for Smash, but it's Super Mario Odyssey. Timmy cries, and King runs over, takes his Switch, and throws it at the floor. #? Box - King sees a ? block. He hits it and gets a broken Nintendo Switch. #CNET - A video from CNET is clicked. In the video, the Switch falls flat on it's own, is pushed down, pushed back by a finger, and then smashed with a hammer. #Minecraft - King finds out Minecraft is on the Nintendo Switch, and “cleanses” it using fire. #No Bluetooth - King gets infuriated when the Switch doesn't have Bluetooth, but then accepts it and plugs headphones in it. King's mother calls him, and he puts it down, but the headphones pull it down the stairs. King's comment is "Damn it!" #Backwards - King has a bad day at work, and can’t wait to play his Nintendo Switch. He puts the Joy-Cons on backwards and thinks it’s defective. #Capturing - Plainrock throws Cappy which knocks the Switch down. #Sonic Fans - King is chanting "Sega is our master." while holding a Sonic plushie and wearing a Sonic hat. He walks towards a bin, and is shocked at the Nintendo Switch being there. He says "Genesis does what Nintendon't" and takes the Switch, tossing it away afterwards. #Amiibo - King places a Skylander onto the NFC pad and the Switch doesn't scan it. King is angry and throws a brick on it. #Bad Amiibo - King scans a Mabel amiibo, thinking it's a Sonic amiibo. #Nintendo Creators Program - King gets declined from the Nintendo Creators Program. #Nintendo Copyright - Nintendo copyright claims his newest video then throws his Switch on the floor and stomps on it 5 times. #Light Switch - King throws the Nintendo Switch at a light switch while saying “Switch a switch with a switch!” #Disconnecting Controllers - King says to his friend that apparently the Joy-Cons are disconnecting. His friend tries to play Mario Kart 8 Deluxe, realising King was right, and then the guy playing Mario Kart says "What the?" then goes like "HELL!" then throws the Joy-Cons at the Switch. #Lake Promise - King promises on Splatoon 2 that if Mayo wins, he'll throw his Switch in a lake. After finding out that Mayo won, he promised to drop his Switch in the lake. #PSP - King feels like playing with a PSP and finds a Switch, mistaking it for the PSP. Taking it, he realises this and drops it. He then plays with a PSP, but accidentally drops it. He says "Well that was a dumb skit idea" #Cartridges - King says the Switch uses cartridges. He gets a Grand Prix cartridge and hits the switch with it. Because the cartridge wasn't designed for the switch, it doesn't fit. #Golf (OFFENSIVE) - King attempts to smash his Switch but he receives a mail saying that there is a "Hidden Golf Game" in the Switch, a tribute to Saturo Iwata. Then King says "You know what, this just isn't right". Next, he decides to hit his Switch like a golf ball. #Switch Trickshots - King tries to attempt trickshots on the Switch. #Parental Controls - King is playing Mario Kart 8 Deluxe, driving Yoshi into a barrier while laughing. King's mother then comes in and asks him to finish his homework. King says no and continues to drive Yoshi into the barrier. King's mother then sets a limit for 15 minutes. Afterwards, the console is locked and King throws his switch out a window. #Voice Chat - King wants to know how to voice chat, but he only recreates the instructions. He gets a call and everything he put down, including the Switch, falls off. #Duck Hunt - Koby shoots the switch after the dog taunts him. #1-2-Switch - Koby shoots the switch when he is playing 1-2-switch. #Gizmoslip - King did a parody of GizmoSlip. The way shows him announcing a new series on GizmoSlip called drunk drop test with drop being spelt “DRUp” and test being random letters. He then says he's doing a drunk drop test on the “nen10doh swoosh by Sony“ even though it was made by Nintendo, and Nintendo Switch was spelt wrong. He throws the switch from a normal height being 3ft, throws the switch high in the air for 6ft and he tried to do 10ft, the text saying “10miles” on the screen but he fell at the last second. #Scratch Test - King, while still drunk, says that he‘s now doing a scratch test on the switch still, calling it an Xbox Portable. He tries to scratch it with a spoon but he said that it it's not scratching and that he's putting in as much force as he could, which obviously wasn't a lot. He stops and gets a machete to scratch it. He put a lot of force on it while saying that he isn’t very sure, but he thinks that it is a scratch, It and then King stabs it with a knife, but says "It's not faring well against a knife...like my ex.” #Wii Motion Controls - King swings his Wii remote to the switch while playing Wii Sports. #3DS Motion Controls - King is playing with his 3DS and AR cards, he was about to do a photo, but the 3DS ends up pushing the Switch into the sink. The photo then gets taken. #Mario Kart 8 - King runs over the Switch with his car as if it was an item box. #Mario Kart 9 - Same as the previous way but with a boosted board. He then says "What? They might add hoverboards!" #Stylus - King complains about no stylus on the Switch, he then picks up an icepick and scratches the switch's screen. #Dock Scratch - When King takes his switch out the dock the screen is scratched. #Replaced - King pushes the Switch off and places a SNES Classic Edition in it's place. He does the same thing as he does in Parental Controls, driving Yoshi into a barrier, but not laughing. King then throws the SNES Classic Edition away, and puts the Switch back. He then says to the switch “Now stay, before I replace you again!” despite it being pushed by the SNES Classic Edition. #Age Restrictions - A Nintendo Switch Parental Controls clip shows with the narrator saying that the parent can set restrictions base on a game's age rating. King's Bowser Jr. plush then steals the switch, takes it outside and throws it out, then he burns the Switch offscreen. Bowser then appears and sees the switch on fire, on the ground. A message on screen then says “Bowser does his own parental controls.” #Homework - King throws his homework at his Switch then asks Siri "How he can kill himself". Siri then says "If you are having thoughts about suicide, you might wanna speak to someone at the National Suicide Prevention Lifeline". He then tries to call them. #Diploma - Same as the previous way but with a diploma. However, he calls the National Suicide Prevention Lifeline without asking Siri "how he can kill himself". ##PlayAnywhere - King and his friend climb up a mountain of rocks. His friend tries to take a photo of King playing the Switch on the mountain, but he drops the Switch #Avalanche - An avalanche occurs, with rocks hitting the Switch, trapping it under the rocks. #Free Replacement? - King breaks his Switch in a new series called "BoredBashing", thinking it was an Amazon Fire 7 Kids Edition. His friend then comes and says "Wait! Stop! What the hell do you think you're doing?!" King then says he's breaking an "Amazon Fire 7 Kids Edition". He then explains that "if you break it, they replace it for free with no questions asked". His friend says it's a Nintendo Switch and not an Amazon Fire 7 Kids Edition, then asks him to "yield him a new Switch". #Mario Run - King plays Mario Run, or at least tries to. Since his connection isn't good enough, he throws his phone to the Nintendo Switch, knocking it over. #Home Consoles - King can't play his Switch on the TV, so he finds other home consoles. He finds a SNES Classic Edition but puts it in the bin. However, he sees a Wii and he says "Come to me" but drops it. #Bent Switch - King says to his friend that apparently Nintendo Switch consoles are bending themselves. His friend bends the Switch then complains about it. He then tries to call Nintendo. #Nintendo Phone Support - King calls Nintendo about his broken Switch, but the phone says he's not part of the Creators Program. King then says "God dammit!". He then throws the phone and the Switch. Next, he throws the phone onto the Switch. #Angry Fans - A fan of Plainrock124 asks what he's smashing and Plainrock says that he's smashing the SNES Classic Edition because "he can". The fan then asks what other Nintendo consoles he's smashing. Plainrock shows the Switch and the fan says "Is that a Nintendo Switch? How could you?!". Plainrock124 then throws the Switch at the angry fan. #Unreleased Footage - King whines about his camera being destroyed, so he busts open the Switch box, and bashes the Switch against his forehead. He asks Siri "What's the meaning of life?" #YT Revenue - King looks at his YouTube Revenue, but it only made $1.24, so he tries to bash the Switch, but he realises he has to find a better way, so he just acts like he's homeless, and smashes the Switch against the ground while saying he's entertaining. Then he says "No sir I will not do that type of smashing for you!" #Fire? - King's Switch is on fire and he says "WHO DID THIS?!" and stomps on the fire, pushing the Switch over in the process. #Fifty - King smashes the Joy-Cons, rips them open, and then hits the Switch 50 times. #The Most Deadly Thing To All Nintendo Switches, This Video - This is a recurring joke in 50 Ways To Break. Characters # Nintendo Switch # Sonic Fan # King Liang # Plainrocky123 # GizmoSlip # King's Mom # Koby # Siri # Homeless King Trivia * There are actually 51 ways to break the Nintendo Switch in this video (52 if you count the deleted scene). * This video has 15 million views and it is the most popular video on his channel. * The Thumbnail has a neon red and blue switch but he breaks a grey one this is fixed in 50 MORE WAYS TO BREAK A NINTENDO SWITCHCategory:Destruction Category:Videos Category:50 Ways To Break Category:Nintendo Category:Popular videos Category:Video Game Consoles Category:Electronics Category:Technology Category:PlainRock124